The Stammering of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Canon's Subconscious
Summary: The beginning of my first short series on the budding relationship between Haruhi and Kyon, starting light and moving towards some lemon! First chapter told from Koizumi's perspective.


The series of events to be covered in this report began on Christmas Eve. A night typically celebrated most by couples; my analysis would be that such a desire for companionship grew strongest in Haruhi's heart at that point. It should be noted that the events which I shall describe may lead one to contemplate the notion that She may have the ability to directly influence individual's wills, which may be presumptuous, but still must be considered. Needless to say, if such a proposition is true, then the consequent would be that our free will, should it even be free, is not beyond Her powers to change.

A fact that has been obvious to me since soon after this club's formation, the materialization of the romantic feelings between Kyon and Haruhi has become a hot topic of concern for the Organization, among other factions. Certainly, should a formal relationship between the two form, then the world, as well as the Organization, would enjoy a much-needed vacation from the stream of events that has taken place thus far as a result of Haruhi's boredom or negative moods. And while we have only Kyon to thank for Her ever-improving mood, resulting in the lowest work-load we've ever had for these past 3 years, the concern should still be addressed that should a relationship develop and at any point a conflict occur, as is quite common of romance, then the potential for devastation to the fabric of reality is more than probable.

Let it be known that while I continue to be impressed with the congruence between Haruhi and Kyon, especially considering their individual personality quirks, there is still that fact that he has a threshold of tolerance for Her which has been met time and time again. This is not to speak any ill words against him, but only to state a fact of an inevitability. However, this is simply a report of my observations over the past holiday, and while I raise the concerns of which we already know, I do not wish to condone the use of preventive measures on a mere prediction of things which may or may not come.

The following events take place after the SOS Brigade Christmas party, during which a delicious meal was enjoyed by all of us, as well as a few holiday games, and a rather enjoyable performed by Kyon in a reindeer costume. The end of the party came soon enough, as day turned to night, the weather had become colder, and the sky darker. As the festivity ended, Mikuru Asahina and myself were the first to depart, with Haruhi leaving soon after, placing the responsibility of cleaning to Kyon. However, I received a report from a member of the surveillance team that She had not made it to his checkpoint on Her route home.

At this point I returned back to the school covertly to observe the situation; my reasoning being that any out-of-the-ordinary behaviors She may show could be immensely significant on such a holiday and after an exciting festive occasion no less. Thus, upon finding an appropriate position nearby to watch over the area, I waited until the two of them left an hour later. My postulation is Her care for him translated to a feeling that he shouldn't be forced to clean alone on such a pleasant holiday. Without doubt She gave him a different reasoning upon Her arrival, and undoubtedly he believed Her rationalization of her hidden feelings. Nonetheless, after spending 50 minutes alone in the clubroom, the two left the school grounds to head home.

From this point on observations of their trip home was done by a collaboration of myself and two other members of the surveillance team in order to minimize the risk of detection. Their walk towards home was a composition of silence and discomfort. Despite her typically energetic disposition around others, it appears she's a typical schoolgirl when it comes to walking home with a male, let alone one she likes. However, as they reached a significant location in their venture- the crossing on the railroad tracks whereby the previous time they passed this location was the day before the near-recreation of the universe.

However, unlike the previous time, when Haruhi had stopped suddenly and a rather serious discussion with Kyon before parting solemnly, instead it was Kyon who suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Haruhi to question him with a surprised/irritated "What's wrong with you?" after which Kyon, to my absolute surprise, addressed his own personal feelings regarding Her and the many events of which She does not know. To give his words verbatim, he said: "Haruhi… I want you to know that even though you're an over-energetic, troublesome catalyst who causes stress for everyone she comes in contact with, enough so that it makes one want to fund a research study on how a typical human child develops into a person like you. And even though this past year has been so chaotic it makes me fearful for my future… I want you to know… I chose you… and that there's nobody else I want to be with more!"

For the record, the 10 seconds after this unforeseen announcement were spent in absolute astonishment by both myself, and more importantly, Haruhi. In fact I am unable to appropriately record her responses because of a combination of my shock and the incoherence of the startled stammering and babbling Haruhi was giving as a reply. Unfortunately I am also unaware of what exactly what happened afterwards, as the following moments in my memory are a completely blank, and my only theory on this incidence is some manifestation of her ability on the surrounding area and/or people temporarily. The farthest back I can recollect after the event was to find myself in the same spot I was observing them in, but 3 hours later. At that point I requested a status update on their location, only to find out their whereabouts were unknown to the network as well.

From then up to the following morning they remained out of our detection, until each of them were separately spotted casually walking to their homes from different areas. It is my hypothesis that during that night the two of them disappeared to another dimension of space, similar to the previous time. However, unlike the aforementioned event, our world was not at risk in this instance, which was assured to us by TFEI terminal Yuki Nagato upon consultation. However, it is still unsure what happened during this time period. Kyon does not give me any insightful responses to my inquiry into that night, and Haruhi has seemed to gain a certain air of excitement around her.

Thus, knowing the feelings between the two as well as a great understanding of Haruhi's psychology, my inference is that her reaction to his words was that of not only shock, but of acceptance and reciprocation. After all, to Haruhi these words could surely only be interpreted as a confession of romantic intention. Whereas my belief is that Kyon would not have confronted his own feelings, and especially not admitted them to Her. Therefore, I must assume that Haruhi's acknowledgement of this holiday season's romantic implications led her subconscious mind to push Kyon's will into making such a declaration! The alternative would be that her own personal needs subconsciously forced Kyon's to intensify, until he felt he had to admit them. In either case, to put it simply, I am asserting that Haruhi's subconscious mind has manipulated the will of Kyon in order to enjoy a complete and fulfilling Christmas, as well as experience the feelings of love with someone she cares for. And I believe that either his will was/is entirely under her manipulation, or he was simply placed in a scenario which nurtured his will into making a statement that would cause a misunderstanding, resulting in her startling reciprocation of those feelings, which he in turn was able to come to terms with. Accordingly, being put into such an extremely emotional state of mind, Haruhi's mind, desiring no chance of possibly being interrupted and deprived of the emotional endeavor, isolated the two of them in a separate dimension of space (most likely appearing identical to the world they were in, aside from the absence of people), in which they spent the rest of the night together until the next morning, whereby they decided to try to keep their new relationship secret from those around them. This is the only viable explanation I can accept.

I apologize for this report and speculation of these events coming off as poignant. However, such a reaction should be understandable considering the sudden arrival of such a dramatic turn of events, although I do wish to emphasize the speculative nature of this analysis. I most certainly do not wish to stir a panic or raise issues of a need for change in our current directive of maintaining the status quo. My only intention concerning these matters is to raise the awareness of a possibility for an increased workload in the future, and encourage preparation for the probability that the world experience changes, if only they are ever so trivial.

I will maintain my position of observation and keep an eagle eye on upcoming events for any peculiarity. I thank you for your time.

-Itsuki Koizumi, Agent of the Haruhi Suzumiya Observation and Analysis Team


End file.
